Recuérdame
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: UA- Adaptación;“Recuérdame amándote, mirándote a los ojos, atándome a tu vida..." 'Yo siempre supe que no eras mío. '


"_**Recuérdame amándote**_

_**mirándote a los ojos**_

_**atándome a tu vida**_

_**recuérdame amándote**_

_**esperándome tranquila**_

_**sin rencores sin medidas**_

_**recuérdame, recuérdame**_

_**que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel."**_

Cerré los ojos cuando te vi poner sobre nuestra cama la maleta, mis manos cubriéndome el rostro y conteniendo las lágrimas que humedecían mis palmas. Mis rodillas pegadas al pecho, acurrucada en un rincón de nuestra habitación. No sentía frío, no podía sentirlo, aunque al parecer el invierno se acercaba y amenazaba con entrar por nuestra ventana. Volví a mirarte y seguías ahí, como si mi presencia te fuera indiferente, poniendo la ropa y nuestra historia dentro de aquella maleta. Tan perfecto y tan hermoso, que aún a través de mis ojos humedecidos y velados por la tristeza lograba definirte y absorber las formas de tu rostro.

El sonido de la cremallera, rasgó mis oídos y mi alma una vez más. Un nuevo sollozo se escapó de mi boca, profundo y doloroso. ¿No me ves?... ¿no hay nada de mí que pueda retenerte?. Te preguntaba en silencio, mientras mis dedos se aferraban a las hebras de mi cabello como si intentara arrancar todas aquellas preguntas que me desgarraban.

Y entonces el dorado de tus ojos se quedó anclado al marrón de los míos. Sentía como las lagrimas me quemaban intentando salir y me pareció ver un brillo cristalino en tu mirada.

- Por favor… entiéndeme.

Tu voz era una súplica que abría en dos mi conciencia. Si de verdad te amaba, debía ser fuerte por los dos y ayudarte en este paso, debía dejarte ir. Pero es que en realidad te amaba y me aferraba a ese instante en el que aún permanecías junto a mí.

- No puedo…

Te respondí con toda la sinceridad que era posible. Bajaste la mirada y tus dedos asieron el manillar de la maleta, apreté mi mano contra el pecho, en un intento de mantener mi corazón destrozado en su sitio.

- Nunca quise que fuera así.

Dijiste y tu voz pareció quebrarse en el último momento. ¿Estabas dudando?, ¿se abría el cielo para mí?.

Me puse de pie en cuanto te vi moverte hacia la puerta. No pude evitar la necesidad de retenerte y mis manos se aferraron a tu brazo. Tus ojos nuevamente se clavaron a los míos.

- Kagome…

El sonido de mi nombre en tus labios me llenó los oídos y la conciencia. Era lastimoso, tenue, un modo sutil de expresar la compasión que sentías por mí en ese momento. Intenté encontrar en tu mirada algo más, intente encontrar el amor que nos había unido.

Siempre supe que era un riesgo entregarte mi alma, sabía que este día podía llegar, pero ahí estaba, esa pequeña lucecita llamada esperanza que se aferró a mí haciéndome olvidar lo que jamás debí obviar… eras de ella.

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que te vi, vestido con aquel traje de firma, que te hacía parecer un hombre serio, capaz e inalcanzable. Era imposible no distinguirte en medio de las demás personas que asistían a aquella recepción, en la que yo me encontraba más por casualidad que por mérito propio. Llevabas un tiempo con la misma copa a medio llenar en la mano y tu mirada vagaba por entre las personas que reían con parsimonia y agradable indiferencia. Tu boca dibujó un gesto sardónico recorriendo por última vez el salón, antes de apurar la copa y extinguir su contenido.

Entonces me miraste.

Medio oculta en un rincón de la habitación, intentando pasar desapercibida, lo que no era muy difícil, ya que los asistentes parecían demasiado preocupados de su propia existencia como para ver a nadie más. Tus ojos de un intenso color dorado se hundieron en los míos como si me hubieran descubierto infiltrada entre las filas enemigas. Recordé el triste vestido que llevaba e inconscientemente lo alisé con la mano. Era discreto y poco presuntuoso, nada comparado con las exclusividades que paseaban por el salón en hermosos tonos que recorrían la carta de colores de moda.

Te vi avanzar hacia mí con ambas manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de tu traje caro y no pude dejar de mirarte. Había algo hipnótico en el modo en que tu largo cabello se movía de forma casi imperceptible a cada paso. Y la perfección de tus facciones, suaves y varoniles.

- Hola, soy InuYasha.

Me dijiste cuando estuviste enfrente, y yo requerí un gran esfuerzo para encontrar mi voz y obligarla a salir desde mi garganta.

- Kagome… soy Kagome.

Respondí y sonreí, seguramente de una forma muy tonta.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, Kagome?

Preguntaste. No debía de sorprenderme aquella pregunta, seguramente era muy obvio que no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Podría haberme excusado de un modo amable y escapar de tu escrutinio, pero no lo hice, por el contrario, un ataque de sinceridad se apoderó de mí.

- Estoy intentado escribir una novela

Respondí.

- Ya veo… y aquí hay más de un editor.

Aclaraste como si supieras todas las respuestas, a todas las necesidades humanas.

- No, hago trabajo de campo.

Corregí, y vi en tu mirada la desaprobación.

- Somos como cobayas experimentales para ti.

El tono de tu voz delató el enfado. No supe por qué me dolía tanto que te llevaras una impresión equivocada de mí, yo no era tan frívola para pensar de esa manera.

- Lo siento… yo no he querido decir eso.

Me disculpé negando con la cabeza, sintiendo como el cabello se me desorganizaba y un mechón rebelde caía sobre mi rostro.

- No lo sientas.

Dijiste esta vez sonriendo levemente, mientras acomodabas mi cabello tras la oreja.

El roce de tus dedos fue sutil y cálido, algo tan ligero como intimo. Tus ojos habían dejado de expresar frialdad y descubrí, por un pequeño instante, al hombre que había bajo aquella apariencia.

El sonido de una voz a nuestro lado hizo que retiraras tus dedos. Y entonces la vi. Tan magnífica que no parecía real, su vestido satinado, destacaba entre los demás que había a nuestro alrededor. Su piel blanca y delicada contrastaba contra el cabello perfectamente liso y sedoso que caía por su espalda.

Te tomó la mano y te dedicó una fría palabra de afecto, que más parecía un título que una expresión de amor. Había una cadena invisible entre ustedes que entonces no fui capaz de ver.

- Ya nos veremos Kagome.

Sentenciaste.

Y lograste que sintiera en aquellas palabras una certeza.

Para ella, en todo momento yo parecía no existir, era como si no me viera, hasta que un instante antes de desaparecer en medio de los invitados, me miró. No supe definir lo que había en su mirada.

Hasta hoy.

Ella sabía que aunque yo me hallara oculta en algún lugar. Tú siempre le pertenecerías.

Volví de mis recuerdos a este doloroso momento y te vi cruzar la puerta. Me quedé ahí, incapaz de moverme. Sintiendo como las paredes de aquella habitación que nos había albergado, se cerraban sobre mí, como si desearan tragarme junto con mi agonía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerré la puerta sin mirarte y apoyé mi espalda en ella durante un instante, con una mano aún apoyada en el pomo y la otra sosteniendo la maleta en la que había intentando llevarme la vida que compartimos. Apreté los parpados deseando contener mis emociones. Yo no lloraba.

Avancé hacía el ascensor, oprimí el botón de llamada y esperé, pero el pasillo, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en algo solitario, frío y agobiante. Así que decidí bajar por las escaleras. Antes de haber bajado dos pisos, caí desplomado en uno de los escalones, sin poder dar un solo paso más. Una extraña presión se extendía desde el centro de mi pecho hasta mi garganta e intentaba escapar en forma de lágrimas a través de mis ojos.

Me quedé ahí sentado y por primera vez en años, volví a llorar.

Llegamos a este apartamento un veintitrés de abril, lo recuerdo por que lo escribiste con tinta indeleble en el espejo de nuestro baño. No pude evitar sonreír en medio de la tristeza. Desde el primer día en que te vi, ahí medio oculta entre las personas que asistían a aquella recepción. Como una fresca flor de primavera, rodeada de cardos.

Sentí curiosidad y quise saber quién eras. Atropelladamente me dijiste tu nombre cuando me presenté.

"_Kagome"_

Y tu voz me sonó cálida y amable, algo muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado en medio de la fastuosidad que me rodeaba, donde encontrabas amables sonrisas aceradas y miradas que ocultaban demasiados secretos como para poder abrir tu corazón a ellos.

No fue tan difícil dar contigo, a pesar que lo único que sabía de ti era tu nombre y que intentabas escribir una novela.

Quise volver a verte, saber que era esta sensación de intranquilidad que se había apoderado de mí desde aquella noche. Y cuando tu mirada se cruzó por segunda vez con la mía, supe que te necesitaba como al aire.

Dejé que mi cabeza descansara entre mis manos y vislumbre entre la niebla de mis ojos tu rostro sonriente por las mañanas, mirándome desde antes que despertara. Había una sensación sublime en la certeza de saberme especial para ti. Tocabas con dedos de seda las vorágines de mi alma y lograbas que se fueran convirtiendo en aguas mansas.

No debí olvidar, que ella jamás me dejaría escapar.

Sequé mis ojos con furia y volví a tomar la maleta que se había quedado tirada en medio de los escalones. Debía abandonar esta ilusión de amor, debía dejar atrás aquellos meses en los que había conocido la felicidad. Volví a sentir la presión en mi pecho crecer, pero no podía mirar atrás. Tenía que regresar y tomar las riendas de una vida que no había elegido, pero a la que estaba encadenado sin remedio.

¿Me recordarías con amor?... ¿podrías perdonarme alguna vez?

Encontré una flor, una hermosa flor y ahora la dejaba marchitada y deshecha en medio de la nada.

Cuando crucé el portal que me separaba de la felicidad y me llevaba de camino a la angustia y la soledad, miré hacia lo alto, al balcón por el que tantas tardes contemplamos el crepúsculo jugar con los colores de la vida.

Te vi ahí, apenas asomada, tímida y dolida. Y algo en mi interior se quebró. Debí abrazarte, decirte lo mucho que significas para mí. Pedirte, rogarte, por que la luz que me regalaste no se apagara nunca. Sería capaz de soportarlo todo, solo por saber que seguirías brillando en algún lugar.

- Recuérdame

Susurré, esperando que aquel último deseo se hiciera realidad. Y me alejé.

Cuando crucé la puerta de la que había sido mi casa por años. Me encontré con el rostro imperturbable de Williams, el mayordomo inglés que se movía por las habitaciones de aquella enorme mansión, sigiloso y silencioso como un ladrón, asechando ante cualquier necesidad de los "señores".

La encontré ahí, en su escritorio particular. Perfecta e inalterable como siempre.

- Estoy aquí.

Le dije. Y aquello me sonó tan vacío, cuantas veces quise decirle esas mismas palabras, como entregando un mensaje de alarma.

Estoy aquí, ¿no me ves?

Pero ahora sabía que no me veía, que en sus manos había sido un juguete más y lo seguía siendo. Una pieza en el ajedrez de su vida, sin la que no podía terminar la partida.

Levantaste la mirada y tus ojos marrones, de un tono tan similar a los que me habían acariciado con su amor, no eran capaces de expresar nada, parecían dos cuencas profundamente vacías.

- Bien.

Dijiste, mientras volvías a centrarte en tu trabajo, no sin antes agregar una orden más a mi vida.

- Ahora que has vuelto de tus vacaciones, debes ponerte en contacto con los asesores, hay mucho que debes firmar.

Mi firma, lo único de real valor para ti, de mí. No te respondí y salí de aquella habitación.

Vacaciones decías, como si no supieras que había intentado tener una vida lejos de ti. Cómo si no hubieras rechazado la solicitud de divorcio que te envié. ¿Cuándo habías dejado de ser la mujer dulce de la que me enamoré un día?. Quizás en el mismo instante en que comenzaste a ser mi esposa. En ese momento tu meta se había cumplido.

Abrí la puerta de la que seguía siendo mi habitación y me sorprendió no recordar lo enorme que era. La forma extraordinaria y perfecta en que estaba puesta, sin representarme en absoluto. La recorrí con la mirada y pensé que era muy posible que el pequeño apartamento que compartía con Kagome ocupara este mismo espacio. Avancé hasta el ventanal que se extendía amplio, permitiendo que la luz de un día que en mi alma era gris, entrara.

Miré a través de él y pude ver el extenso jardín y también al jardinero jefe y sus subordinados rehaciendo las formas de los cipreses y cambiando las flores de verano, por las de otoño. Un enorme jardín que jamás visitaba, que nadie en realidad disfrutaba, pero que estaba ahí, como tantas otras cosas, para demostrarnos a nosotros mismo lo "grandes" que éramos.

En nuestro apartamento Kagome y yo teníamos vistas a un pequeño parque infantil, en el que se reunían cada tarde muchos padres con sus hijos y las risas de los pequeños entraban por nuestra ventana en verano.

Volví a mirar a mí alrededor y avancé hasta el espejo que reinaba la pared que estaba frente a la cama. Saqué del cajón del escritorio que estaba junto a la ventana un lápiz de tinta indelebles y avancé hacía él para escribir.

"Veintitrés de abril"

Sonreí. Sí, tenía que llamar a los asesores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_-¿ Señora Taisho?_

_- Sí_

_- Soy el abogado del señor Taisho. El nos ha dejado aquí un documento por el cual usted pasa a ser propietaria de todo su patrimonio, a cambio de la firma del divorcio._

_Un instante de silencio y luego sin parsimonia. La respuesta._

_- Muy bien, pasaré por ahí esta tarde. "_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía el tiempo que había pasado llorando tendida sobre nuestra cama. La luz de la luna se filtraba por entre las cortinas finas que estaban medio abiertas en la ventana. El sueño había tardado en llegar, a pesar del cansancio que sentía. Cerré los ojos un instante, doloridos e hinchados y por un momento me pareció sentirte junto a mí. La emoción me embriagó por completo cuando imaginé tus brazos rodeándome y la tibieza de tu cuerpo pegarse a mi espalda.

No pude contener las lagrimas, a pesar de que momentos antes pensaba que ya no podía tener más.

- Shhh… no llores más.

Sentí la calidez de tu aliento en mi oído y te escuché susurrar.

El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza, que pensaba que se iba a salir de mi pecho y correr hacía ti, me giré, aún envuelta en tu abrazo y te miré a esos hermosos ojos dorados que me miraban con una ternura que no podría definir.

Te podía tocar. No era un sueño. Estabas ahí.

- InuYasha…

Suspiré.

Tu mano acarició mi cabello, mientras tu mirada calma recorría las formas de mi rostro.

- Nada, en este pequeño espacio que ocupo en el mundo, vale la pena sin ti.

Y a pesar del ardor de mis ojos, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

- Te amo.

Te dije como única y total respuesta. No había nada más dentro de mí que eso. Amor.

Sonreíste y me llenaste el alma de la alegría de aquella sonrisa.

- Tendremos que vivir de las ganancias de tu libro.

Te abracé y dejé que mi mejilla se apoyara contra tu pecho. Sentí como tus brazos me rodeaban con pertenencia. Y te aseguré

- Claro que sí, en cuanto lo termine.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados. Solo con dos meses de alquiler adelantado, sin un trabajo, pero sintiéndonos más libres que nunca en nuestras vidas, con el aire entrando por la ventana y recordándonos que nos teníamos el uno al otro y que existiendo eso, nada parecía imposible.

Éramos dueños de lo más importante, el motor de la voluntad humana… el amor.

Fin

933086059


End file.
